The Princess, the Apple, and the Horn
by PhoenixStargirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Electra of the Lone Islands.' Angel is now ten years old and living in Cair Paravel. How could the lasting happiness ever end? Rated T to be safe. Enjoy! Do not read if you have not finished Electra of the Lone Islands: Contains spoilers!
1. Forgotten

THE PRINCESS, THE APPLE, AND THE HORN

Disclaimer: The characters of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia.

**A/N: STOP! Do not read this story if you have not read _Electra of the Lone Islands_. This is the sequel.**

* * *

Forgotten

The dimly lit hall-like room lined by dull grey stone walls gave off a sense of deep authority as it did treachery. Chairs lined the mid perimeter of the room along the sides while one solemn one stood in the head like at a table. The men who sat in the chairs all were looking in the same direction, some of their hands were stroking their dark pointed beards while others simply sat as still as stone statues. All had similar expressions upon their faces: they were lined with doubt, scorn, but most of all interest.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" the man in the head chair asked with an accent asked the woman standing in the center. "Your home country exiled you many years ago. How do we know you're not about to trick us?"

"Because," the woman answered with a sly smile, "I, like you, wish nothing more than to see Narnia fall. I have no grudge against Telmar and want nothing more than to see it prosper."

"And how do you suggest we overtake Narnia?" one of the Telmarine Lords asked her. "Calormen, with an army even greater than our own, was unable to overtake even Archenland due to Narnia on its side. How do you suggest we overtake them?"

"Simple," the woman sneered. "Narnia is only great now because of it's leaders. Aslan called upon the four to rid Jadis. The four have kept the country safe for near on fifteen years. The only way to overthrow it—take away the High King and his family."

There was an outburst of murmuring among the crowd inside the chamber as the men talked amongst themselves. A few of them seem worried, others interested, and some looked outraged. Some were even laughing

"You think this is easy?" another one of the Lords stood up to ask her. "Many have tried to kill the Kings and Queens of Naria over the past fifteen years, with magic or physical force. None have succeeded. How do you propose to overcome this impossible feat?"

"Simple," the woman replied with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Not kill them." Another soft murmur issued through the crowd. She carried on before it had quieted down. "Aslan protects the Kings and Queens of Narnia with a deep magic far greater than anyone or anything of any world. It is not something to be taken lightly, or to be underestimated. He protected them during their fight against Jadis. He protected them against the pirates that reined the seas. He protected them against the Calormen attack not that long ago. Aslan is powerful, and it is a power not easily defeated. Killing the High King and his family is impossible. But taking them away from Narnia is another story entirely."

One lord looked as though he were about to speak, but the Telmarine King held his hand up to silence him. "Continue."

"Legend has it that the Kings and Queens are from another world entirely. One even they do not remember. If they return to it, Narnia is left leaderless and completely alone. It will be easy to overtake their fruitful lands then."

"And for this, what do you want in return?"

"I have already offered my end of the bargain," she replied, "something of legend that I now your Highness will find very beneficiary. All I want in return is the stone knife left behind by Queen Jadis."

"What makes you think we have it?"

"Rumors," she said slyly. "All I hear are rumors. But perhaps one would say rumors are sufficient evidence. This is an artifact I have been tracking for the past nine years. I'm very sure I know who has it. It was a gift to you, your Majesty, from someone who bought it from the Black Market."

The King watched her for a moment before waving his hand. A page from behind him came forward holding a pillow with a small silk cloth over it. He removed the cloth to reveal a stone dagger. The woman's eyes glinted maliciously as she slowly stepped forward to claim the weapon as her own.

"You know the powers this beast holds," the King commented, watching her closely. "You wouldn't have handed it over without already testing this theory out."

The chamber doors opened and a guard entered, pulling on a tethered rein a white stag. Many of the men murmured to one another. The king stood up and walked over to the beast, not touching it but merely watching it with fascination.

"You are correct," the woman replied, taking the knife delicately. "I have already tested its powers. But they have yet to be proven true. But I have no doubt they will be most helpful to you, your Highness. All you have to do is catch it, and one wish is yours. Have the guard let go of the reins, and you take it, and one wish is yours."

The King looked at the stage, nodding his head. The guard let go of the reins. There was a moment when the stag was free before the rope was once more in Telmarine hands.

"I wish," the King said in his harsh voice, "for Telmar to rule over Narnia. That it have a prosperous future and history that all will remember."

The sky beyond the windows suddenly grew dark and lightning flashed. The stag reared up, causing the King to let him go. The animal turned around and sprinted from the chamber and from the castle. The king watched the magnificent creature flee before turning to the woman, the sky no longer dark.

"Well?" he asked.

"Now you must wait," the woman said, walking over to where he stood. Silence encased the entire room. The Lords looked at one another before every eye fell upon the King and the woman who stood before him.

"You were the first to catch the stag," the King said in a hard voice. "What did you wish for, Trinity of the Lone Islands?"

"That in its most glorious hour," she replied, looking at her stone knife greedily, "Narnia's beloved Kings and Queens disappear without a trace."


	2. Ten

THE PRINCESS, THE APPLE, AND THE HORN

Disclaimer: The characters of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia.

* * *

Ten

Just under ten years had passed Narnia since the fifth annual spring celebration that had been completely devastated by the black dwarf attack. It ended that evening with a funeral and the younger king's disappearance for a few months. He returned later with a young child that was merely several months old.

The entire country of Narnia knew her as Angel, the young princess adopted and raised by the Kings and Queens of Narnia. No one seemed to know where King Edmund had found her, and no one had taken the time to ask.

It was obvious how deeply he cared for the girl. He and his brother paid strict attention to her studies as well as how she was brought up. He wouldn't let her near a sword, yet he allowed Queen Susan to teach her to use a bow. She and her sister taught her at a young age of how a proper lady and princess should act.

Angel, on the other hand, had a mind of her own. She was always curious about everything, usually acting a bit younger than she was, and had a knack for getting into trouble when she least meant it. She preferred spending time in the woods climbing trees among the dryads rather than spending time on her studies. She was a delicate and beautiful child that each of the Kings and Queens were proud of.

Problems with the White Witch's old army were becoming few and far apart. The most recent had been a giant problem up north that the High King had gone to deal with personally. During that time, Calormen had attacked Archenland, which King Edmund had gone to protect. When both Kings returned, Angel had bombarded them both with questions of the war, enough bedtime stories to last her a month.

Problems with pirates, on the other hand, had come to a complete stop. At first, the silence had been disturbing to the inhabitants of Narinia. They were simply waiting for another seize even though the largest pirate problem had been taken care of. Silence continued for years, and the unease slowly subsided.

The halls to Cair Paravel were dark and quiet one late fall morning. Frost covered the windows and grass while the courtyard pond was glossed over with ice. The young princess was sound asleep in her own bed chamber; her light brown curls spread out on her pillow. Her cheeks had grown a rosy pink against her freckled complexion overnight at the unexpected cold in her room.

She was breathing softly and steadily. Every so often she'd mumble something soft and innocent in her sleep, but for the most part she remained still. She was past the age of nightlights, though she still slept with a small stuffed black bear at her side to keep her company.

As a faint tint of light began to peek over the horizon, her eyelids flickered open revealing the deep chocolate eyes beneath them. She let out a soft and tired moan before sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She shivered slightly and pulled the covers over her head, making her body as squished together as possible. It was so cold! She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of something warm. Hot cider, a lit fireplace, a freshly baked cake—

Her eyes suddenly bolted open and a wide smile crossed her face. Cake: that reminded her. It was her tenth birthday today. Aunt Lucy and Uncle Peter had constantly reminded her for the past month that turning ten was a huge deal.

Giggling to herself, she sat up, pulling the covers as tightly as she could around her before getting out of the bed and hopping over to her wardrobe. Pulling the doors open, she tried searching for her favorite flower-patterned dress that she could wear all day. Finally finding it, she carried it over to her bed, her body still wrapped in the blanket before climbing in.

Attempting to change under the covers was a quite difficult task, she quickly found out, and it was simply easier to venture the cold for a few minutes than struggle. She pulled on her slippers before hopping over to the door and pulling it open. She peeked into the dark halls, they were completely empty. She must have been the first one up then. She grinned even wider before hurrying down the hall and opening Edmund's door. It was completely quiet inside, and dark. Without hesitating she jumped onto his bed.

"Uncle Edmund! Uncle Edmund! Wake up! It's my birthday! I'm ten today!"

She giggled excitedly until she noticed something rather odd. He wasn't asleep in his bed. Her smile quickly turned into a friend. She pulled back the covers to make sure he wasn't hiding, even though the bed was awfully flat.

"Uncle Edmund?"

He wasn't anywhere in the room. Thinking it rather odd, she left the room, closing the door behind her before trying Lucy's room.

"Aunt Lucy?" she asked into the room. Sadly enough her room was as empty as Edmund's. What was going on? Had they gone on some vacation and forgotten her? Surely they wouldn't forget her tenth birthday!

"Uncle Peter?" she asked into Peter's room, his was just as empty, as was Susan's.

Angel was beginning to feel scared. Perhaps they moved and forgot to bring her along. She felt tears coming on as she moved down the long hallway. No one was in sight.

"Hello?"

Her voice echoed down the dark and empty hall. Not even the guards were there. Angel swallowed, looking up and down the halls again. Around the corner there was a soft glow. Grinning to herself she ran down the hall to find who was casting it. The glow quickly faded, and was once again at the end of another hall by the time she reached the intersection.

"Wait!" called Angel, still following whatever was running away. It was moving, which meant someone was there. Unless it was a lightning bug and if it was it would have been a very big lightning bug. "Wait! I have a question for you!"

The whole thing turned out to be a game of chase. Angel was in no way about to give up any time soon, however. Down the stairs and through the corridors, she chased the glowing shadow. She only caught a glimpse of the one holding the light, which turned out to be a lantern. A dryad, she recognized her as one of Aunt Lucy's dearest dryad friends: Cherry Blossom, moved gracefully through the hall ahead of her only pausing to open the throne room door before entering. The light finally disappearing from view, but a greater light was issuing from under the doorway.

Angel frowned. Why hadn't the dryad stopped to talk to her, she didn't know. But she was determined to find out. Quickening her step, she moved to the throne room doors, pulling them open with a little difficulty before stepping inside. The light was harsh against her eyes and she had to blink a few times before everything adjusted.

"Surprise!"

Angel's eyes widened as what looked like every inhabitant of Narnia had gathered inside of the throne room. There were tables stacked with presents and wrapped gifts that were taller than her. She felt tears coming to her eyes, though she didn't know why she was crying now. Her two Aunts and two Uncles came forward with large smiles upon their faces.

"Happy Birthday, Angel," Edmund said, leaning down to give her a large hug. Angel ran forward and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly back.

"I thought you moved without telling me!" she said, not wanting to let him go.

"We would never leave you, dear Angel," Susan replied, taking Angel from Edmund's arms and giving her a big hug. "The thought would never cross any of our minds. We would never leave you behind, dear one."

"We only wanted to surprise you," Peter said, paternally running his hand over her hair. "We're sorry to have done such a thing to scare you."

Lucy nodded. "We only wished to make you happy."

Angel nodded as Susan set her down so she could wipe her eyes before hugging Lucy and Peter. She was happy, but that still didn't take away from the scared feeling she had less than five minutes prior.

Those frighten feeling soon faded into nothingness as Angel was adorned with gifts from afar as well as all the attention she could have ever wanted. Turning ten must have been a great deal if they had gone to so much trouble for her. She was just happy they hadn't forgotten about her.

"Angel," Lucy said excitedly, sitting down next to her before pulling the girl onto her lap. "Did you know I was but your age when we defeated the white witch?"

"Dear sister," Susan corrected her. "You were younger."

"Let us hope Angel does not get into as much trouble as we did at her age," Edmund said with a laugh.

Susan scoffed. "You mean you did, dear brother. You, Edmund, got into enough trouble for the four of us."

"Enough, I pray," Edmund said with a laugh. "We were all younger and more care-free."

"Oh, but tell me the story again, Aunt Lucy!" Angel begged her. "I love that story. It's my favorite one of any that you've ever told me. And you tell it so well!"

"Very well," Lucy replied, starting their long story of how they came to Narnia, defeated the White Witch, and restored peace to Narnia. Despite everyone in the room having heard the story many-a time-before, all of them listened silently to her words. Angel could practically picture the entire story in her head, Lucy told it so well.

"But where did you come from?" Angel asked, as she always did, once Lucy was finished. "Where were you before saving Narnia? If she knew you were here, surely the adventure would have come sooner?"

"We remember not," Peter replied. "It was a far of land, much unlike Narnia."

"It must be sad," Angel said, "Not remembering where you came from."

"It's not something to dwell upon," Lucy told her, touching Angel's nose with the tip of her finger, making her giggle. "There's so much to entertain here, it would be unwise to dwell upon those thoughts."

"But don't you ever wonder where you came from?" Angel asked the four of them. She often wondered who her real parents were constantly, and although Edmund and the others took great care of her and loved her, there was always that tiny piece of her that seemed to be missing. How the others didn't seem to know about their parents and were a bit undisturbed by it seemed somewhat odd.

"I'm sure that adventure will be one worth taking," Edmund told her as he sat down next to Lucy before pulling Angel onto his own lap. "But until that time comes, we have little need to think of it."

"But—"

"Angel, dear?" Susan interrupted her. "Your guests have brought you gifts. It would be rude to leave them unopened when they went to so much trouble."

Angel quickly forgot about her previous questions and immediately went to opening her gifts. Each and every one brought to her was delightful: dresses, flowers, dolls, toys. Angel loved the fact that everyone seemed to take the trouble to bring her such lovely and precious gifts.

The best gift by far, though, was Edmund's gift to her. For the first time, he seemed to be accepting the fact that she was growing up and had presented her with a brand new friend: a horse. Whenever they had gone somewhere, he'd always insisted she either take the carriage or ride with another person.

"Oh! Thank you, Uncle Edmund! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, little Princess" the Horse said with a bow. "I was honored when His Majesty came and asked me to be of service to you."

"His name is Lorrein," Edmund informed her, returning her hug tightly. "He's very smart and intelligent, and will make sure you stay safe, and teach you the best way to ride. But remember, he's not a pet or a servant. He's a friend."

Angel nodded and ran over to the horse, hugging his neck and feeling his soft fur beneath her cheek. "You're coat is so dark!"

"He's a chocolate color," Lucy observed, "like your eyes."

"Oh!" Angel realized and her eyes widened even more excitedly. "We're like twins!"

"Yes we are," Lorrein gave a laughing whinny, tossing his main slightly. Angel hugged him tightly once again; glad to have made a new friend.

That night, once many of the guests had left and darkness was beginning to creep over the horizon, Angel was once again in her bed, only this time, Edmund was tucking her in. Once finished he sat on the edge and smiled down at her.

"Comfortable?" he asked her with a grin.

She nodded, hugging her bear tightly to her. "Will you tell me a good night story?" she pleaded with innocent eyes.

"Haven't you had enough stories for today?" Edmund reminded her, laughing. "Your Aunt Lucy told you the entire story of the White Witch just this after noon."

"But I love stories!" Angel protested.

"How about the story of the girl who got tickled because she loved stories," he suggested, darting his hands to her sides and tickling her. Angel let out a squeal of laughter before Edmund let go an instant later, tucking her in again.

"Uncle Edmund?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll ever have an adventure of my own?" When he didn't answer her, she continued. "They sound like so much fun, and Lucy was younger than I when you defeated the White Witch."

"True," Edmund replied, "but those adventures are dangerous. We risked our lives to protect Narnia—"

"For Aslan!" Angel finished, giggling slightly.

Edmund looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but instead let out a sigh. Grinning to himself, he leaned forward and kissed Angel lightly on her forehead. "Go to sleep now, Angel."

"Do you think I ever will go on an adventure?" she asked him again.

"I couldn't say," Edmund replied, with a half smile. "But if you ever do, I pray Aslan keeps you safe. Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Uncle Edmund."

Edmund silently closed the door behind him, leaving Angel in her room with the stars' light to keep her company. If an adventure meant one that put the young girl's life in danger, he sincerely hoped that she would never find herself in one.


	3. A Word of the Wise

THE PRINCESS, THE APPLE, AND THE HORN

Disclaimer: The characters (including but not limited to) Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia.

* * *

A Word of the Wise

"But I don't understand it, Uncle Edmund!"

Angel plopped her head down in the book that had been placed in front of her for the past hour. It was a book of one of Narnia's past Kings and his history of ruling Narnia. Angel had lightly complained throughout her and Edmund's entire time together in the study, but this was the biggest outburst she had had yet. Learning these things was hard, and she wondered how Edmund and the others could have possibly remembered all of the dates. Then again, she was merely ten while they were all in their twenties.

"It isn't that hard," Edmund laughed. "I would have thought you would have found history somewhat fascinating."

"History is boring," she mumbled, leaning back and folding her arms, putting on a pouted face.

"You like the stories Lucy reads off to you," he reminded her. "Those stories are considered history."

"But those are interesting stories," Angel argued. "They're about adventures and unimaginable stuff that happened to you. Not the boring treaties and stuff like that."

"What did Aunt Susan say to you about your vocabulary?" Edmund asked her. "'Stuff' is not a word that should be used."

"But I don't know what other word to use," Angel protested. She quickly made her posture very un-princess-like by slouching in her chair and swinging her feet back and forth beneath her all while putting on a pouty face.

Edmund gave a small laugh. "Perhaps you should get some fresh air for a while before we continue." He knew how easily distracted ten year olds were, considering he had been that age once.

Angel's eyes immediately perked up and she grinned from ear to ear, letting out a small laugh before hopping from the chair. Edmund moved a bit slower, though with her, and knelt down to give her a hug. "I'll read you something more interesting, like Peter's old book." He gave Angel a wink, though the happiness faltered behind his gaze. It wasn't something Angel would have noticed or given a bit of thought about.

"Thank you, Uncle Edmund!" she said with excitement, giving him one last hug before running from the room with much more energy than she showed about five seconds ago. There was even a small hop that had been added to her step by the time she had reached the door.

"Stay on the castle grounds!" He called after her. "And keep out of trouble!" He let out a small chuckle, knowing full well Angel would have a bit of difficulty with the second half of his biddings, as she always seemed to find herself in some sort of trouble. Something he knew somehow came from him even though they had no blood relation whatsoever. It was a trait he had also seen in another individual ten years ago. An individual he often thought of when he was alone.

It was spring again, and it was the time Edmund usually went into his normal numb state. At least before the annual spring celebration. Ed got up from his seat and exited the room, closing the door behind him before walking down the hall. He had a calculated look in his face, as though he were thinking about some difficult math problem. He didn't stop moving through the twists and turns of the maze of halls until he reached a certain wooden door. He reached down the front of his tunic and pulled out a single leather cord with a tiny iron key tied to it. He pulled the key from around his neck and unlocked the door in front of him.

The room had been untouched since the time Electra left it, save for the curtains being open and the letter taken off the desk. A soft layer of dust had begun to lay on the untouched furniture, but that disturbed Edmund less than the room actually being disturbed. Even after ten years, when he knew he should have moved on, it was something he couldn't let go of. Other women he had courted just had not had the same life, or stubbornness as she had. They were all the same—brought up within the walls of wealth and titles. They were without risk or understanding of the adventure Edmund had a deep longing for. Something he could have shared with another.

It always seemed around the spring when Edmund lost those who were close. At the end of winter during Jadis's reign, just when spring was nearing, his parents had disappeared from their lives. That, however, was an event that had faded in time. He still had a hole deep inside him where their presence was gone, though that also seemed rather odd since he couldn't remember them at all either.

The King tried to shake these feelings off as he glanced around the room once more. A breeze flew through the curtains bringing along with it the scent of the sea, so thick it was as though Edmund could taste it. His stomach pulled into a tight knot, though not as strong as it had been. With each passing year, Edmund found the knot loosening and easing in pain; this year was no different. This time he didn't even feel himself choking a bit in her memory. With a final glance he turned back and exited into the hall and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He kept one hand on the door and leaned his forehead against it.

"You have no idea how much you're missed," he whispered, closing his eyes and running his fingers against the grain of the wood.

"You aren't the only one who misses her."

Edmund pulled back and turned toward his younger sister, whom he had not noticed was standing there watching him. He stepped away from the door, but still turned back to look at it. "She saved all of us, Lu," he whispered, fearing his voice would break in front of her.

"She did," Lu agreed, taking a step forward and hugging him tightly. Edmund buried his head onto her shoulder and hugged her back tightly. Lucy smiled slightly before pulling back. "You know, strangely enough some of Electra's spirit passed onto her little step-niece. Angel is wise for her years and cunning; it just doesn't show because she likes being a child."

"Trust me, I know," Edmund said, giving a half laugh. "She's so spirited and care-free. It scares me." He thought a moment, pondering on what Lucy said. Angel may have seemed like a child to many, but Edmund knew her better than that. She was smart and could figure things out. In ways she was beyond the years of all four of them when they first crossed the White Witch. Smart enough to know how to get out of her studies time and time again when she didn't want to do them. "Perhaps I shouldn't have let her go out alone."

Lucy shook her head. "She'll be fine. All of Narnia looks upon her like a princess, their own daughter. As long as she stays within the boundaries of our country there will be Animals and Trees and Rivers who will look after her. She's more precious than all the crowned jewels."

Edmund nodded, looking back at the door that concealed Electra's old room. Lucy was right, nothing and no one would allow Angel to be put into any danger.

The Daughter of Eve in question, however, had little more than the idea of having a good time on her mind. She had been chasing a small breeze carrying several apple tree leaves around the yard, laughing and giggling along the way. The wind in the leaves laughed with her, the soft gentle laugh of a dryad. When Angel reached a lower branched tree, she began to climb, still laughing all along the way.

She didn't stop until she was about two thirds of the way up to the top and looked out over what landscape she could. A bright smile warmed her face and her eyes were wide with wonder. "The world is so big!" she whispered in awe to herself, wondering how any place could hold this much of everything.

"It's the world, Princess," the voice of the Apple Tree whispered, forming into the shape of a person before sitting in the branch next to her. "A world is always large."

"When I'm older, I'm going to see all of it, Avawood—every single rock and tree, every cliff, every river, every mountain," Angel promised to her Dryad friend.

The dryad Avawood turned her head to face Angel. "It's quite a lot to see. Perhaps you should learn about it first in your studies. Then you'll be able to explore the land so much easier and faster that way." Not to mention safer.

Angel shook her head. "It's no fun that way," she replied, moving in her branch so she could dangle from her arms. Luckily no one was below to watch her. "I want to experience everything new: the forests, the mountains, the villages. I want to see everything as it is and not from some old piece of paper. It's not the same. It's not real."

"Things are never the same when you see an illustration and when you experience the real thing," the Dryad replied wisely.

Angel was only half listening again. Her eyes were glued on the horizon where the sun was slowly setting. If she really squinted on a clear day, she could barely make out the mountains in the far distance that showed the borders of the country.

A rustling below suddenly caught her attention, and Angel glanced down toward the tree line, seeing a shadow slink into the distance. "Did you see that?" she asked the Dryad, craning her neck to try to glimpse the shadow again.

"See what, Princess?" Avawood asked, sounding somewhat alarmed. She looked even more so when the princess half-climbed, half-jumped from the tree and began moving toward where she was indicating.

"Someone was watching from there," she pointed. Curiosity had never been a good thing for one of her status; it had more than likely led to trouble of some sorts, more often lots of trouble than few. Yet the Narnians, especially the Kings and Queens had kept her so well protected that she had little to be afraid of. She never knew of the White Witches old supporters, which were few and almost broken now. She had never experienced and attack, and when rumors flew around she was kept safely inside with no hint otherwise. Fear was not a question in this setting.

"Princess," the Dryad implored, "I beg you, please come back to the castle." Her voice was filled with hesitation, fearing the worst. When the princess did not listen, she followed without hesitation.

The woods quickly became dark in the receding light. Angel stayed close to the opening, her hand leaning against a tree as she looked around. Things were so strangely quiet at this time of night. The lightning bugs were beginning to spread their luminescence, giving the child the courage to take one more step into the darkness.

"Hello?"

A rough hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her. Angel screamed once but suddenly stopped when a man knelt down before her. Other than mild filth, and a cloak covering his head, this man seemed normal. His grip was gentle, and he looked like he had been traveling for days.

"Princess!" Avawood broke the tree line and gasped, eyes wide while she stared at the man, seemingly recognized him. Unfortunately her tree was too far away, and all the trees within the few ten feet were all normal trees. In panic she flew back to the castle raising the alarm, but keeping close enough to keep an eye on Angel. There was nothing she could do otherwise.

Angel swallowed. Besides the first initial shock, she had learned not to judge by appearance, and it was rude to simply run away screaming. "Who are you?"

The man cracked a small yet oddly comforting grin. "An old friend of the family," he replied. "Angel?"

The princess nodded and was soon surprised to find herself embraced in a tight hug. "You look so like your parents," he whispered. She was confused at first, but after a moment, she simply hugged him back, too confused to understand what else to do. This man knew her parents; he couldn't be bad, could he? Perhaps she should take him back to the castle and let him get cleaned up? That would have been something Aunt Lucy would do.

"The words have been spoken," he said in a desperate voice, his eyes red and bloodshot, leaving her all the more confused. He spoke as if he were reading a passage from a book he'd long since memorized. "These golden days are soon to disappear. Your adventure begins soon. Tonight, when you look to the west, a star will shine more brightly than the sun on the horizon. On the second night you see that same star, your own journey begins."

Her took a handkerchief; something solid folded very carefully within it, and handed it to her. The sounds of shouts came from behind where they stood. "Keep it safe," the stranger whispered before running off into the shadows.

Angel wanted to follow him, to find out what he was talking about, but Uncle Peter and Uncle Edmund's shouting called her back. She first ran into the dryad she had been playing with earlier, who looked frantically behind the princess for the stranger who had since disappeared.

"Which way, Angel? Which way did the man go?" She looked like the man had almost murdered the girl on the spot. "Did he hurt you Angel?"

"Angel!"

Uncle Edmund's shout made Angel jump a foot in the air. She had never heard him so worried before in her life. In a second she was up in the air and in his arms, spinning her around. She saw the shadow of Uncle Peter move past, holding up a sword.

"No!" Angel shouted, reaching her hand out to Uncle Peter as though to stop him. "Don't hurt him!"

Both Kings turned around, slightly stunned. The younger embraced her a little tighter but moved to see her better. "What did he want, Angel?"

Angel looked up at both her uncles, biting her lip. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but she didn't want anyone to hurt him either. "He said he knew my mommy and daddy."

* * *

**A/N: I knew this took me forever to upload, and there really is no excuseable excuse for it, except life annoyingly gets in the way. (*bangs head on desk*) :( Anywho, hopefully I'll be able to finish this story in decent time, all things considered. Enjoy.**


	4. Redemption

THE PRINCESS, THE APPLE, AND THE HORN

Disclaimer: The characters (including but not limited to) Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia.

Redemption

Angel had not left the sitting room she had been carried into by her uncle since the incident an hour earlier. She sat on Aunt Lucy's lap while Aunt Susan sat across from her, silently stitching another sampler. Both her uncles were in the room across the hall, and she could hear every single word that came from them, Oreius, and the dryad. It wasn't a pleasant thing for the young princess to hear, but it was impossible to block out nonetheless.

"You don't leave her alone, Avawood!" Uncle Edmund shouted. A tear fell from Angel's eyes, and down her already stained cheeks. She hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble. "You're lucky we don't banish you for your incompetence."

"Brother!" Angel flinched as her older uncle's voice came booming from across the hall. She could feel Aunt Lucy's arms tighten around her. A silence followed. "Dryad, you recognized the individual. How could you leave here there alone? You knew how dangerous he was."

More silence followed, and Angel felt she could take it no longer. She moved to get up, but Aunt Lucy's grip held her fast. "Your Uncles advised you to stay here until they returned, young one," the young Queen said, readjusting her grip on the girl.

Angel's lips twisted as she tried to think of a way to stop her uncles and get Ava out of trouble. It wasn't her fault! And besides, the man couldn't have been all that bad. He hadn't done anything to her except give her a hug and hand her something folded in a handkerchief. Angel had not been able to open it yet; she didn't want anyone else to get in trouble for that young man's gift either. Since when had that been a crime? Suddenly the shouting was gone and there was the squeak of iron door hinges. Angel craned her neck far enough to see the Dryad friend leave the room in tears, followed closely by Oreius escorting her out.

Angel moved to follow but was held back "Avawood!" She didn't know if the Dryad turned back to look at her, because her two uncles soon entered the room. The mere look of severity they had on their faces was enough to keep Angel from attempting to leave Lucy's arms again. She held her head in shame from getting her friend into trouble. After a moment of dreadful silence, she looked up in both fear and dread. "Avawood's not going away is she?"

"For your sake, Angel, no," the High King replied, though his voice and expression certainly contradicted his personal thoughts on those words. It was easy to tell he would have rather kicked her out of the castle for what happened. "She will not, however, be allowed to go anywhere with you without another escort. She knew better, and considering what that man could have done-"

"I don't understand why everyone thinks he's so dangerous," Angel mumbled, dangerously interrupting her uncle.

"He is dangerous," the younger king replied, crossing his arms. The younger queen hugged Angel in an assuring way while the elder Queen simply shifted slightly in her stiff position. She hadn't said a word this entire time, but she did give him a questioning stare, almost demanding an explanation. "There are some things that are not meant for you to know, Princess."

"But I want to know!" Angel insisted. "Why do you think he's dangerous? How can he be dangerous? He said he knew them, that I looked like them!" Angel stiffened her face and scowled at her Uncles, which probably wasn't the smartest move for her to do. "How can he be dangerous if he knew my parents."

"There are some tales not meant for young girl's ears," Uncle Peter replied.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Angel, now is not the time for you to know." Aunt Lucy insisted.

"Why are the guards still out looking for him?"

"He helped kill your parents, Angel." All heads turned to Queen Susan. She finished pulling the thread on one embroidery before setting it aside, and finally looking up. "Despite what everyone here thinks, Angel has a right to know who killed her family."

"Susan—"

"Edmund," the Queen looked up at her brother and gave him a stern look. "I am only telling her what she must know." Queen Susan's eyes moved from her younger brother's, who was now quite angry, to Angel, who had a look of horror upon her face. She had always known her parents to be killed by pirates when she was a little girl. But she didn't know why or by whom exactly. Even now she didn't know if she could believe it.

"Your parents were killed by pirates, Angel, as we have told you many times. What we have not told you is that that man was one of those pirates. He was exiled from Narnia years ago for raiding this castle, stealing our treasures, and attempted murder on your Uncles and an esteemed guest." Queen Susan looked as though she could cry, but she kept firm and emotionless, unlike the Gentle Queen she was renown for around the country and usually was in most situations.

There was a moment of silence before Angel shook her head. "That's not true. That man did not kill my parents."

"Angel," Uncle Edmund came over and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Some things are hard to believe. But you have to know that this man is dangerous. If you see him again, you run. As fast as you can. Find us, and we will protect you."

"Why then?" Angel practically screamed; Aunt Lucy was so taken aback that she let go of the girl, who had time enough to storm to the door before looking back. "Why did he hug me like you do? Why did he seem so sad at the sight of me? If he killed my parents, truly, he wouldn't act so kindly!"

"Angel—"

"Stay away from me!" Angel screamed, running down the hall.

Right when she left a Raven flew in. "There's no sign of the pirate Darit anywhere," he informed the Kings and Queens with a bow. "It is as though he escaped by magic."

"Do not say those words," the King growled, making the Raven bow quite low and very apologetically. "Magic such as this would mean the re-arrival of the White Witch." He moved over to the window and looked out. The sky had gotten dark and heavy, thunderclouds moving in at an alarming rate. A grim look crossed his face. "Bring the search in. No one needs to catch their death out here."

The Raven nodded and bowed deeply before soaring out. The four stood quietly in the room together. Susan had gone back to her sewing as though nothing had happened. Peter was leaning back against the wall. Edmund continued to watch out the window as though he expected the White Witch to pop out of nowhere. Lucy was the only one who showed her insecurity openly, fidgeting and looking around at everyone in turn before finally standing up and heading toward the door.

"Let her go, sister," Susan said, not looking up from her embroidery. "She needs time alone to think with herself."

Lucy turned back to Susan, a livid look on her face. "You need not still be harsh after your incident of betrayal with Prince Rabadash, dear sister. It has passed since last year. There is no need to continue being moody about the situation."

"I do not continue to brood on what is past," Susan replied, setting her sewing aside for the second time and looking right at her sister. "Angel is old enough and deserves to know the truth."

"She is but ten!" Lucy argued, disbelieving her sister's calm and almost seemingly cruel nature. "Why not tell her about her parents being pirates as well? Or that she was supposed to die along with them?"

"A mere ten years passed you when you were thrown into the Lion's mouth and helped defeat Jadis," Susan replied, standing to slightly overpower her sister in height. "The girl must learn discipline. If she doesn't know everything she will wander astray. You cannot continue to baby her. There may be a time soon when Narnia will need her and discipline is the only thing that will help her survive. Even Edmund knows this."

"Susan." Peter's words weren't harsh or loud, but they brought a stop to Susan's rant. "What has past is past. And what was done is done." He glanced at the both of them. "We cannot bar her from who she truly is for she will find a way to escape. We must do what we can to protect her."

"Peter's right." All eyes turned to Edmund. "Some what reminds you of another individual, doesn't it?" Lucy's mouth turned upward slightly into a smile and her eyes softened. Peter nodded slightly. Susan still looked like she wanted to take control of the situation. "We can no longer deny who she really is, Susan. She is her parents' child. She will be wild and free."

"Wild horses can be tamed," the queen replied replied. "Angel just needs to learn to be a proper princess."

"Who are we to decree what a proper princess is?" Lucy replied. "We were not born into this glory. We only learned. Perhaps it is not within Angel's nature to be tamed. After all, Aslan isn't tame, but he is good."

"This isn't Aslan we're talking about. It's Angel."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but besides him being the Great Lion, I find a great number of similarities between the two." Her eyes sparkled slightly and she replied a moment later, a bit quieter, "Perhaps some things are meant to be free."

Susan raised her eyebrow. "I am not certain Narnia is ready for an heir with so much—"

"So much what Susan?" Edmund now stepped forward, crossing his arms and looking at her expectantly. "What could Angel possibly have that isn't good enough for Narnia?"

Susan stood there for a moment chewing her lip before replying with one word, saying it a little offhand as her eyes went to the floor. "Spunk."

Edmund cracked a wide grin. "If she's got too much spunk, they should have thrown me out years ago."

The four siblings shared a little laughter that had been lost within the last fifteen minutes that they had been congregated within the room together. Susan's lips blossomed into a small smile, which in turn caused Lucy to giggle, Peter to chuckle. The laughter of the four blossomed and grew. After a few more moments it settled down again.

"Forgive me," Susan said, looking at the other three apologetically. "I still am slightly unsettled about being betrayed. The idea of someone attempting to tear this family apart again makes my stomach turn and my blood to boil."

"Dear sister," Lucy said, holding out her hand for Susan, "There is no need for you to ask our forgiveness. I should not have accused you for such a thing. If it had been me, I would have been still sore from the matter." She gave her a smile.

Susan took Lucy's hand gently and squeezed it. "I don't know what I would do without you dear sister."

The room fell silent. Edmund had turned back toward the window during the exchange between his siblings while Peter was brooding against the wall. His eyes were furrowed as though he were thinking on something important. He didn't respond to Susan and Lucy's curious looks, or even their asking him what he was thinking until a few moments after.

"Why wouldn't he do it?"

Edmund turned away from the window once again and looked at his brother. "Who do what?" he inquired. "You're going to have to be a little more specific if you want us to follow you."

"Why wouldn't Darit hurt, even kill, Angel?" Peter asked, looking up at his brother. "Think about it, Edmund. He helped assist in her parents' murder. We saw his actions aboard the Nomad. Why would he travel all this way just to say hello and give her a hug? It doesn't make sense."

"Just be thankful he didn't," Edmund replied, his voice low as he remembered that scary winter evening aboard the pirate ship.

Lucy glanced from Edmund back to Peter. "Do you think we exiled the wrong individual?"

"No," Edmund replied. "We saw what he did. He got less than what he deserved."

"Our brother is right though, Edmund," Lucy added. "His recent actions make no sense to what we previously knew about him. His actions can be compared to another individual we knew."

"This is not something I will discuss, Lucy." His eyes were stern and voice low, daring anyone to argue with him. "If he comes near her again, I will hunt him down like a Minotaur kill him myself." Edmund stormed out of the room, heading toward the direction of his study.

The three remaining stayed silent for a moment more before Susan sat back down, long since released Lucy's hand and sat back down on the couch. She had almost started working on her sewing again when she looked up at Lucy. "Oh! At the dawn of summer, King Lune had invited us down for his sons' birthdays."

"How wonderful!" Lucy said, but her attention was quickly focused on her older brother.

He had moved quickly to the window where he unlatched it and threw it open. The same Raven from earlier flew in and practically collapsed upon the floor. Susan immediately stood and picked up the Raven in her cupped hands and gently laid him on a spare couch cushion. The Ravin soon hopped up but settled on the cushion. Peter had moved over to stand near.

"You almost ran into the window, Raven," he said, looking quite confused. "What has happened?"

"Black dwarves!" The Raven replied in a panicked voice. "Minotaurs! Werebats! By the number, it seems like the last of the witch's army we've been hunting out. They came in an army and stormed those who had begun returning from the search of the pirate."

Peter was at the door in a second calling for the guards, who were standing right in the hall. "Call Oreius and my brother. Have our armor ready." His eyes were dark and determined. "This battle ends tonight."


	5. To Wish Upon a Star

THE PRINCESS, THE APPLE, AND THE HORN

Disclaimer: The characters (including but not limited to) Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia.

* * *

To Wish Upon a Star

Angel was barely able to make it back to her room with the tears that filled her eyes. Still angry with what happened with Avawood, she made sure to lock the door and shove her dollhouse in front. Angel was too angry to want an intrusion from anyone. Flopping down on the bed she continued to cry, though making less of a tantrum than she had before.

None of this made sense. If that man knew her parents, of course he would be kind to her, embrace her, look at her with love. But then why would Aunt Susan make up a story of him killing her parents? It couldn't be true. He didn't act dangerous at all. And if he truly was dangerous then why would Avawood have left her alone? Angel was far too confused by all the thoughts mulling about in her head. Some of them far too confusing to even think about; others were too grown up for her to have an answer yet. She sniffed, wiping her eyes on the cotton sheets. She just wanted life to be less confusing than it was, than what everyone made it out to be.

She dug into her sleeve and pulled out the kerchief, the gift he had handed her, slowly unwrapping it. Inside was a stone key with very odd engravings upon it, almost runes. She turned it over in her hand, confused. Despite it made of pure rock, it had almost a warm feeling to it underneath her fingers. What sort of secret did this key hold?

A soft rumble of thunder caught her attention and she moved over to the window. Dark clouds were finding their way from the sea to the castle, and in the distance, rain. However when she poked her head over the sill to the west, she could see a break in the clouds, and in that break, like a beacon shone a bright star. Angel stood transfixed for a moment before remembering what the stranger had said to her:

"Tonight," she whispered to herself "when I look to the west, a star will shine more brightly than the sun on the horizon." It certainly was a bright star, far brighter and filled with hope than any star she had seen in the night sky. "On the second night I see that same star, your own journey begins." She glanced down at the key in her hand and closed her eyes. "I wish for an adventure," mumbled the princess under her breath. "I wish for a story like Aunt Lucy's." Around her the wind danced, swishing her brown curls slightly around her ears. It was as though nature was hearing her.

The loud blare of a horn sounded, causing Angel to break her attention once again. Something was wrong. They had only sounded those horns a few times before, and when they did, Uncle Edmund and Uncle Peter had always headed out, sometimes with Aunt Lucy, other times with Aunt Susan. She quickly ran back into her room and shoved the key into her jewelry box amongst her other belongings, making sure to hide it well.

She could hear her Aunt Lucy's voice calling her name from the hall. "Angel!"

Angel moved the dollhouse from her door and unlocked it, running out. "Aunt Lucy?"

Aunt Lucy quickly scooped the child in her arms and started running back to the center of the castle. Most of the guards had disappeared and the few that were left were escorting the two of them toward the Throne Room. Upon arrival, the hidden panel had already been moved and Lucy continued to carry her niece to the bottom of the Treasure room.

"Aunt Lucy, what's going on?"

The Queen's satin lips kissed the child's forehead. "Shh. Everything will be alright. Mr. Tumnus?" The older faun came trotting up, taking Angel from Lucy's arms. "I am needed above. Keep her safe. I will return for you soon."

Mr. Tumnus gave Queen Lucy a hug before turning his full attention to Angel. She still didn't understand what was going on, but she was starting to become fearful. "Aunt Lucy!" The Queen didn't respond though, her back was already turned and running up the stairs, leaving Mr. Tumnus in the care of Angel with a few other guards here.

"It's alright," Mr. Tumnus whispered, sitting down and setting Angel on his furry lap. "How about I tell you a story?"

His tale of a year ago, their trip to Calormen and the battles and mischief with the princes that ensued after, were half lost with Angel's listening to the silence above. What could have possibly happened that led all four of them to leave her like this? She remembered their words well, they would never abandon her, but she was still worried.

"Aunt Susan taught me how to use a bow." Mr. Tumnus was halfway through the coronation tale when she interrupted him. "I am as old as Aunt Lucy was when she faced the White Witch. I'm brave."

Mr. Tumnus gave her a sad smile. "You are indeed, small one," he replied with a soft laugh, touching the tip of her nose with his finger. "Very brave. But you are also precious to us. It isn't that we don't think you can't be brave when the time came. We just don't want to take that chance."

"Because Uncle Edmund almost died on the battlefield?"

Mr. Tumnus shook his head. "Not only that. Because you are Narnia's future should something happen."

"What would happen?"

Mr. Tumnus did not reply to her, he merely hugged her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are a very special Daughter of Eve."

Silence followed. Angel knew she had fallen asleep at one point with the sound of rain pounding outside, because she dreamed of the star in the west, and the words the stranger had spoken to her. A horn blowing again in the distance was what finally woke her from her slumber. She had been laid to sleep on the floor with many blankets surrounding her like a nest. Mr. Tumnus had also fallen asleep, but like Angel, at the sound of the horn he was quickly awake and alert.

Seconds ticked like hours. Angel did not know why they simply waited downstairs while they could easily go up to see what was going on. After what seemed like half a day passed, the door to the basement opened. The pouring light from above signaled that it was well into noon the following day. Queen Lucy was at the top, a large grin on her face.

"The battle is won!" she replied, happiness glistening in her eyes and on her smile. "The White Witch's army will be of no further harm to us!"

There was a great cheer below. The rest of the day passed in a blur. All Angel remembered were feasts, music, dancing, and laughter. When darkness fell, Angel snuck out to the apple tree garden that had been planted some years ago. She walked among the roots; her bare feet welcomed the fresh feel of the grass. There she found Avawood, sitting beneath her branches staring up through the windows at the party. Her eyes held guilt.

"Avawood?"

The Dryad jumped slightly, and upon seeing the princess she bowed low. "Forgive me, small one."

Angel ran over and hugged her friend. She did not want Avawood to be upset anymore. Angel found no fault in anything the Dryad did, and so there was nothing to forgive. She held her friend. Avawood picked a single apple from the branches and handed it to the small princess. Angel grinned and took a large bite, savoring the sweet fruit. Ava smiled and disappeared in a small breeze a few apple blossoms left where she had been.

Another voice caught her attention, somewhere farther in the shadows. She moved among the trunks of the trees toward the edge of the Orchard, where a small stone balcony stood, overlooking the ocean. A single figure stood, his silver crown reflecting the moonlight: Uncle Edmund.

"I wish you could be here today," he whispered; Angel found it odd he spoke to no one. "I wish you could see how peaceful the ocean is, how beautiful our country is. I wish you could be here for our most glorious and golden hour of peace. I would do anything to bring you back."

Angel watched as he took out a small golden necklace and held onto it, tears from his cheeks dripping to his hands. Angel could not stand watching silently in the darkness. "Uncle Edmund?" He turned, obviously surprised to find someone else watching him. Her feet barely made any noise as she walked over to meet him. "Why does the sea always make you so sad?"

He gave her a sad smile and knelt down to look at her in the eyes. "I once knew a brave young woman, a long time ago," he replied. "She came to me from the sea. She was a lot like you." He gave her a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Unfortunately she died. The sea is just a reminder of her how brave and beautiful she was."

The princess cocked her head. "What was her name?"

Uncle Edmund smiled. "Electra."

Electra. Angel had never heard that name before, but somehow it sounded familiar, like a whispering in a dream. Uncle Edmund took a deep breath. "She knew your parents."

Angel looked up at him with renewed interest. "Really?" He nodded quietly. She thought for a minute, looking down at her feet, the soft crashing of the waves against the sand reaching her ears. "Was she a pirate?"

Uncle Edmund watched her for a long time before shaking his head. "No. She was a princess. Like you." Without warning he had her in a strong embrace, one she could not wiggle out of if she tried. Angel was afraid if she did, Uncle Edmund might have started crying again, and she did not want him to cry. So she let him hold her.

"Uncle Edmund?"

"Yes, Angel?"

Angel did what she could to look up at him. "Why don't you ever tell me stories about them? My parents?"

Her uncle pulled away slightly and thought long and hard. "That is an answer I do not have, small one. Perhaps when you are older, and ready to understand, I can answer it then."

Angel did not like this answer, but she did not fight him on it. She already felt as though she had invaded his privacy this night. Perhaps he still wished to be alone and think about this Electra, speak aloud as though she were still here? Angel kissed his cheek before running back through the orchard to the castle. Aunt Susan stood in the hall looking for her, and ready to put her to bed.

Once tucked in with the lights out, Angel hugged her bear and glanced out the window at the stars. Though the night was clear, and she could see many in the sky, there was no bright one shining high like the night before.

The next nights followed the same: each evening as she was put to bed, Angel would stare out her window at the stars, waiting for her adventure. Perhaps she could find out who her parents were, who the stranger was, and finally have a story to bring home to her aunts and uncles. Even when they journeyed south to Archenland to celebrate the princes' birthday and back, she looked to the sky, and saw nothing but the usual constellations. She was starting to think the star she had seen was little more than a dream.

Then the day of the annual Spring Celebration came. Angel was again neglecting her studies and climbing in the orchard while Edmund had his yearly ritual of taking a walk to the beach alone. Guests were arriving from all over Narnia, even the beavers had made the long journey from their home. Just then, a Sparrow flew in. Angel could just barely hear its voice through the Throne Room window.

"It's been spotted, High King! Near Lantern Waste! Just as the rumors say: white as snow and magnificent as a Unicorn!"

At this point Angel had jumped from her perch and run inside. Uncle Peter, Aunt Susan, and Aunt Lucy were all looking excited and asking questions.

"What direction was it headed?"

"From where did it come?"

"Were the stories true?"

"What's all this?" Everyone silenced as the Uncle Edmund spoke, looking confused and even mildly annoyed.

The Sparrow bowed. "My King, the rumored White Stag that will grant any one wish to its captor… it was last seen heading through the Lantern Waste."

There was a moment where Angel thought she saw a glimmer of something in Edmund's eye she had never seen before, as though something long lost had finally been found. He began striding quickly toward the stables.

"Brother, where do you think you're going?" Uncle Peter asked, catching him by the arm.

"I'm going to get the stag. You all wait here; I'll be back in no time."

Aunt Susan laughed. "Don't be silly, dear brother. We shall all go. I'll get my horn." With immense grace for someone in a hurry, she left them, heading for the treasure room.

Angel ran to her Uncle Edmund. "Let me come, too!"

Uncle Edmund hugged her tightly, a true smile upon his face. "Not this time, sweet girl. We will be back long before the weekly festives have ended. You must carry on the party while we are gone."

"I'm ten! How can I host a party?"

Aunt Lucy smiled, combing her fingers through Angel's curls. "We have all the faith in you. But your uncle is right, we must be on our way. You need to stay here."

The four siblings gave the princess reassurances, hugs, kisses, and bids of love and fond farewells until they returned. Angel watched as they mounted their horses and rode west toward the Lantern Waste.

After a week of hearing no horn, no horse, and no King or Queen, a search party was sent out to Lantern Waste. The Beavers stayed with Angel in the castle, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not comfort the poor girl. They did not understand her cries about a star, or words of a journey, or a wish that made the Kings and Queens leave her forever. Angel had not wanted her adventure if it meant her family was gone forever. But weeks past, and there was no word from them. There were no comforting hugs from their arms, no bedtime stories from their sweet voices. Angel was completely alone.

Two months into the spring, most had given up the search, though Angel begged Mr. Tumnus to make them keep looking. By the time summer was halfway over the Royal Council was talking about what should be done without a leader, since Angel was not old enough to take on the responsibilities that the four had fifteen years ago. Angel continued to watch the skies, hoping that they would still return.

On the last night of summer, while Angel lay in bed, her eyes caught the bright star to the West.


End file.
